Pat Walsh vs. Tyler King
The first round of the heavyweight fight began. King comes out holding his hands out to either side lmao, they exchange. Walsh lands a right. Swinging wild, both of them. They clinch. Walsh working a single, gets it to guard. Walsh lifting King in guard lol. What the hell? 4:00. Light slam. Walsh lands a right as they stand to the clinch. Walsh lands a left or two. "Breathe!" "Take him down!" 3:00. Walsh works a single. Puts him down, front headlock. Lets it go, half-guard, a few lefts. Short right. 2:00. Left elbow. Another slicing one. Walsh stands, walks off, lets him up. Walsh lands a left, clinch. Looks for a single. Adds a trip, gets it to half-guard. 1:00. Walsh gets the back as King works to stand, a few lefts under. King's tired. Rights to body. Walsh stands with a right. Clinch. King knees the leg. Tries a trip, Walsh stuffs it. 10. R1 ends, 10-9 Walsh but close. R2 began. Walsh lands a right hook. Lands a left then a right to the body. Walsh lands a right, a good left and a right. Walsh lands a right. And a left. King is exhausted. Walsh lands a left. And a left and a right, a big left, another. A left. Another left. Clinch, break. King knees the body, clinch, break. Clinch. Break. Walsh lands a left. And another big one. Another. 3:00 with a big right left, clinch. Walsh breaks with a left elbow, lands a left. Clinch. Walsh rights to body, more. More. More. "Let's take HIM down Tyler!" 2:00. Walsh works a double listening to his corner, gets it easily to half-guard, left elbow. Yawn. Rights to body. Walsh defends a heelhook, left elbow. 1:00. Two left elbows. "Body body head!" Left elbow. They stand and break. Walsh lands a counter left. 30. Walsh gets an easy double to guard. 15. Left elbow. R3 ends, 10-9 Walsh clearly. "Get the back and pound him, TKO him, finish him," Daniel Gracie told Walsh. R3 began. Walsh got an easy double to half-guard. Right to body. King regains guard. Walsh lets him up, lands a left, works and easily gets a single. Side control. King regains half-guard. Left elbow. 4:00. Left elbow. Walsh mounts briefly, lets him up. King jogs away. Clinch. Walsh works a double, easily gets it, half-guard. 3:00. King regains guard. Walsh lets him up. King stuffs a double, clinch. Break. Clinch. Both men tired. Walsh works a double. "Finish it!" Walsh gets basically a suplex over the head, defends an omoplata. Escapes. Side control. A few right elbows to body. Nearly mounts, half-guard. Walsh stands, lets King up. Clinch, 1:00 as Walsh dumps him down to guard. Half-guard easily. Left elbow. Another. 35. Side control easily. King stands to the clinch. 10. They break. Walsh lands a right to body, R3 ends, 10-9 Walsh. 30-27 Walsh. King was cut. One of those last elbows cut King over the right eye towards the end. Fans scored it 30-26 as well as Renzo, Chael says 30-27 but all agree for Walsh. "It's all about the smiles and cries," Branch quips. Did this dude just quote Training Day?! Fuck yeah. 30-27 UD.